This invention concerns a kit for repairing damage to, and for restoring, damaged procelain plumbing fixtures, such as porcelain sinks, bathtubs, and toilet bowls. The invention concerns a method and a composition for making such repairs.
Porcelain plumbing fixtures are rather brittle, and they are sometimes fractured or partially broken off by accident, as by dropping something hard and heavy on them.
The present invention provides a kit, a method, and a composition for repair of such damaged porcelain. The kit contains all of the components necessary to make such repair, using as tools only customary or usually available, tools. The kit is advantageous because the damaged area can be quickly prepared for repair by, first, cleaning damaged surfaces, while providing suitable walls at the site and then treating with primer and bonding agent. Next, the filling component of the kit is prepared and placed in the cavity in the damaged porcelain, allowed to set, and then finished. The whole operation normally is carried out in minutes.
Another advantage of the present invention is that no glazing of the finished repair is necessary; although glazing can be effected if desired. The kit of this invention is easy to use, is compact, and can provide excellent shading of the repaired area to match the surrounding porcelain. The method and mixing techniques of this invention are simple and are easily carried out. The filler component obtainable with the kit of this invention can provide excellent shading, as noted. It also adapts well into the walls of the prepared surface and adapts well to prepared margins of such surface, so that the restoration is easy to finish.
The invention incorporates a system and materials for opaquing out the metal base in instances where the damage exposes bare metal.